Lor'themar Theron
Sin'dorei}} |Row 3 title = Affiliation: |Row 3 info = * * (Formerly) |Row 4 title = Status: |Row 4 info = }}Lor'themar Theron (pronounced "LOHR-theh-mawr THEH-rohn") is the Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas and thus the ruler of the blood elves of Azeroth. He used to lead the Sin'dorei in the absence of Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, but after his betrayal and eventual death, Lor'themar became the sole leader of his people. Lor'themar was once the second-in-command to Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner, and assumed temporary leadership of the high elves after the Scourge onslaught, a role that would pave the way to his regency after the prince's return. After surviving the brutal Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas, Lor'themar, a former commander of the Farstriders, was entrusted with watching over the elven kingdom while Prince Kael'thas journeyed to Outland. Not long afterward, Lor'themar's will was tested when the prince, twisted by demonic energies, returned to Azeroth and attempted to use the Sunwell to summon his new master, the demon lord Kil'jaeden. Kael'thas' plans were foiled and he was killed by the Shattered Sun Offensive for his treachery, leaving Lor'themar to guide the fate of the blood elves alone. With the Sunwell reborn, a bright future now lies ahead for Quel'Thalas. Lor'themar, who had weathered many of the kingdom's darkest days, now leads his people toward their new destiny. In light of Garrosh Hellscream's then-increasing paranoia and lack of scruples, the Regent Lord had aligned himself with the growing Darkspear Rebellion to overthrow the Warchief after dealing with the Thunder King's return. Lor'themar pledged his loyalty to the new Warchief Vol'jin following the Siege of Orgrimmar. Following the disastrous Battle for Broken Shore, Lor'themar was among those present when Vol'jin named Sylvanas Windrunner the new Warchief with his dying breath. Background Once a Farstrider lieutenant, Lor'themar Theron frequently clashed with the Amani trolls of Zul'Aman as early as the Troll Wars. On one such outing, his three-man-party was ambushed and attacked by Amani raiders, and Theron was brought into a sacrificial chamber. Here, he met the elves Liadrin, Dar'Khan, and Galell, and the four attempted to free themselves before the torture began. The Amani chieftain Zul'jin himself confronted them and planned to interrogate them over the elven runestones scattered around the land. After a struggle, Lor'themar freed himself from his bonds and fought off the trolls long enough for a replenished Dar'Khan to warp the group to safety. Lor'themar rose steadily through the Farstriders' ranks over the years. He was made a ranger captain sometime before the Second War, became Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner's second-in-command, and spent at least part of his career as a warden of the Sunwell. Second War In the Second War, Lor'themar was second-in-command to Sylvanas Windrunner, Ranger-General of Silvermoon. Lor'themar joined his brethren in the battle against the invading Old Horde forces after King Anasterian Sunstrider resolved to crush the Amani once and for all. Lor'themar, his armor coated in the blood of his enemies, met with Alleria and Turalyon during an aerial invasion by the Dragonmaw and their subdued red dragon mounts. Alleria introduced him as one of the elves' finest rangers, and Theron and Turalyon, who shared the rank of second-in-command to the military leader of their respective races, developed a mutual respect during the conflict. Lor'themar noted that he and his warriors had managed to escape the inferno wrought on by the rampant red dragons, but that they cannot breach the flames to save their people just yet. Though Alleria favored fighting on in spite of the unfavorable odds, Lor'themar was able to convince her that retreat was the wiser option. Lor'themar then accompanied Khadgar, Turalyon, Alleria, and Kurdran to Capital City, and fought in its defense. The capital was under siege by Orgrim Doomhammer, though Doomhammer quickly abandoned this battle upon learning of great treachery at the hands of his chief warlock, Gul'dan. Alleria and Theron then returned home. Following the Second War, Lor'themar was promoted to the rank of ranger lord (Alar'annalas in Thalassian) by Sylvanas Windrunner in a grand ceremony and draped with the Fora'nal cloth to symbolize his progression. He was congratulated by King Anasterian Sunstrider himself. Third War Lor'themar fights his way to the Sunwell during the Scourge invasion of Quel'Thalas. Years later, following King Anasterian's secession of Quel'Thalas from the Alliance, Lor'themar had become a chief commander of the Farstriders - specifically, tasked with watching over the Sunwell and safeguarding those who, in turn, would watch over all of Quel'Thalas. During this time, Lor'themar was approached by Dar'Khan Drathir, a disillusioned face from the past who craved the recognition he felt he had never received. Dar'Khan used his friendship with Lor'themar to gain intimate knowledge of Quel'Thalas' defenses, ostensibly to bolster them after the Hordes invasion during the Second War, and informed the Death Knight and scion of Lordaeron, the evil Prince Arthas (whom Dar'Khan had sold his loyalty to), of how to bypass them. Lor'themar and his company had been patrolling near the mountains of Zul'Aman when he began to notice hints of an invasion. They rushed to An'owyn, whose invisibility had been dispelled and whose hidden mooncrystal—one of three which empowered the grand shield, Ban'dinoriel ("Gatekeeper" in Thalassian), around Silvermoon—had been stolen. Lor'themar, reasoning that even if the crystals had been displaced, the magi could still empower Ban'dinoriel themselves, made haste to An'daroth, the second resting place of the mooncrystals. It became gradually apparent to Lor'themar that treachery was at work, but with the kingdom in imminent danger, he had little time to speculate on it. At An'daroth, only corpses and strangely decayed ground remained. To Lor'themar's disbelief, the dead were reanimated and butchered many of his rangers. Lor'themar deduced that decapitation would fell the risen elves, and dealt with several in such a manner, though his wounds and fatigue slowed him down. After a struggle, Lor'themar was brutalized by several undead guardians, one of whom raked his face and damaged his left eye. Forcing the ranger lord down, the undead prepared to deal Lor'themar killing blows, though Halduron Brightwing and his rangers arrived and fettered the risen guardians with arrows. Theron and Brightwing then rushed back to the capital, hoping it was not too late. Despite Lor'themar's belief that the situation could still be salvaged, it was already too late. The Ranger Corps fought Arthas at every turn but were pushed further and further back towards their capital. Sylvanas Windrunner was slain by Arthas outside Silvermoon, the city was sacked, and King Anasterian and the entire Convocation of Silvermoon were also slain. Theron fought his way to the Isle of Quel'Danas, but the well had already been defiled by Arthas. With the deaths of Anasterian, the Convocation, Grand Magister Belo'vir, and Sylvanas, Lor'themar assumed temporary leadership of the high elves and, along with his much-reduced forces, remained in Quel'Thalas after the fall of Silvermoon as a resistance to the Scourge remnants. Lor'themar reclaimed The Bazaar from the Scourge and made it a makeshift base for any elven survivors he could find. Soon after, Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider returned to his homeland and surveyed the damage done to his kingdom. He sent the archmage Rommath to confer with Lor'themar, and to prepare for his arrival. Lor'themar showed the prince to the body of his father and was present when the king was cremated on a funeral pyre. Lor'themar accompanied Kael, Rommath, Halduron, Liadrin, and several others to Quel'Danas once more, to destroy the tainted Sunwell before the Amani could seize it. The group returned triumphantly to Silvermoon, freed from the threat of the Sunwell's corrupted state, though the loss of the Sunwell led to a withdrawal-based lethargy for the survivors, who had become dependent on the well's arcane energy. Kael'thas then proclaimed the high elves reborn as the blood elves, in honor of all those perished. Appointed as Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas, Lor'themar was commanded to safeguard the land and seek a cure for their people while Kael'thas took a group of the blood elf forces to join the New Alliance resistance against the Scourge in Lordaeron, led by Lord Garithos. His old friend Halduron Brightwing, Ranger-General of Silvermoon, aided him in this task. The Sunwell Lor'themar, Halduron and the Farstriders intercept Kalecgos and his companions. After the Third War, the traitor Dar'Khan Drathir pursued Anveena Teague, the current avatar of the Sunwell, into Quel'Thalas. Leading a group of blood elf rangers and employing guerrilla tactics against the Scourge forces, Lor'themar, along with his close friend Halduron Brightwing, sought to relieve his ravaged and shattered homeland from the Scourge's grasp. After a skirmish, Lor'themar orders his fallen comrades to be burned - to ensure they are not re-animated. Lor'themar learns of Dar'Khan's presence in Quel'Thalas, and in a conversation with Halduron, explains his history with Quel'Thalas' greatest traitor. Following Dar'Khan's betrayal, Lor'themar had fought desperately to protect the sight of the Sunwell; and though he survived the onslaught of the Scourge, he personally observed the annihilated sight of the once glorious font of power. That day, he resolved to protect the remains of Quel'Thalas from being further tainted by the Scourge, and especially by Dar'Khan. Lor'themar rallies his rangers, and they leave to destroy the treacherous Dar'Khan. Lor'themar observes Dar'Khan speaking with Anveena. Lor'themar arranges an ambush, and his forces encircle Dar'Khan; though the great traitor summons the skeletons of fallen high elves to protect himself. Lor'themar and his rangers are overpowered and are forced to retreat. During the march back to safety, Lor'themar is shocked to hear a voice echoing loudly in the distance, which he identifies as belonging to his former ranger-general - the Banshee Queen, Sylvanas Windrunner. Lor'themar approaches Kalecgos and his companions, suggesting the outsiders drop their weapons and surrender to him. Lor'themar offers them but one chance to live - to inform him of Sylvanas' location. Kalecgos reveals Anveena's current predicament to Lor'themar, and that Dar'Khan is as much their enemy as he is his. Though Lor'themar is apprehensive to trust the word of a half-blood, Kalecgos states that he is no such thing - but in fact, a blue dragon, albeit currently without the ability to transform. Lor'themar and Halduron are amused by such an unlikely story, and Lor'themar mockingly notes that they might actually believe him if he could prove it. At that point, Tyrigosa reveals her dragon form to the shocked blood elves. Stunned, Lor'themar drops to one knee and apologizes for his disrespect. Lor'themar converses with his new companions and reveals to them the history behind Sylvanas Windrunner's demise. Unsure as to whether the banshee would be friend or foe, they at least acknowledge that she would forever be an enemy of Dar'Khan. The group travels to the Sunwell Grove, and Kalecgos reveals that Anveena is, in fact, the mortal avatar of the Sunwell itself. Lor'themar splits with the group after this and joins with Halduron and company while Kalecgos deals with Dar'Khan. Lor'themar takes to the field once more to attack Dar'Khan, though the traitor chides him for his consistent failures and turns his attention to Kalecgos. Anveena herself is able to awaken and annihilates Dar'Khan with the great power of the Sunwell. In the wake of Dar'Khan's defeat and the revelations surrounding Anveena by Korialstrasz, Lor'themar places her under the protection of the blood elves - her true identity to be kept a closely guarded secret. Reclaiming Quel'Thalas After Kael'thas' abandonment of the New Alliance, Kael'thas had traveled to Outland to claim a new home for his people, taking 15% of the Sin'dorei with him. Kael'thas, however, had not forgotten his people on Azeroth: Grand Magister Rommath and a number of magisters were sent back to Quel'Thalas, arriving with orders from the blood elven scion - Lor'themar was to protect Quel'Thalas in Kael'thas' stead, and prepare their people to join the prince in the promised haven of Outland. Rommath also brought word of a new method to sate magical addiction, and to become more formidable as a result, smoothly attributing it to being one of Kael'thas' teachings. This process was the harvesting of arcane magic, including the mana-bearing creatures maddened since the Sunwell's destruction. The elves of Quel'Thalas generally took well to this efficient method, though a minority did not. As the highest figure of authority in Quel'Thalas, ruling conjointly with his scion in Outland, Lor'themar was forced to exile several of his former comrades who refused to accept Rommath's teachings, reasoning that he could not lead a nation divided. This decision would come to weigh him down deeply, during the tribulations to come. The Scourge threats that Lor'themar and his rangers had once had harsh troubles which proved little match for Rommath and the magisters, who quickly went about reclaiming and rebuilding Silvermoon City "almost overnight." Ruling as the Regent of Quel'Thalas, Lor'themar presided over the much-restored city of Silvermoon. Lor'themar was assisted in this daunting task by his two primary advisors: his good friend Halduron and the prince's most loyal advocate, Rommath. Blood of the Highborne Lor'themar remained in infrequent contact with Liadrin over the next few years. He made sure she was supplied with enough mana crystals to sate her arcane hunger (the Rangers were not as affected by the onset of magical addiction as much as more magically-inclined elves), and while initially skeptical of the creation of the Blood Knight Order, Lor'themar believed they would overcome their critics and prove a valuable asset to Quel'Thalas. Around that time, Theron began thinking about negotiating with the Horde. Liadrin once visited him and she noticed letters with the Horde seal. The switch in lifestyle from that of a ranger to a politician was a daunting one for Lor'themar, who would never truly eschew the passion he had for his old life, and continuing to think of himself as a Farstrider on some level. His close friendship with Halduron helped him greatly in this regard, acknowledging his ranger-general as his closest and most loyal ally through this turbulent time in history. Lor'themar was troubled by the emergence of a figure named Thadirr, and quickly deduced his true identity: Dar'Khan Drathir, thought destroyed by Anveena, but still active and plotting to subvert Quel'Thalas for the Lich King. The traitor had lured the Blood Knights into a trap at Dawnstar Spire. Theron and Astalor Bloodsworn arrived to aid them, joining forces with Halduron and the rangers. Lor'themar confronted Dar'Khan personally, though was set ablaze and left to die. The combined healing of the Blood Knights revitalized him, and Lor'themar, arming his bow with a fragment of the Stone of Sparks, loosed at Dar'Khan and "killed" him once more. Noticing Liadrin was not present, Lor'themar left to find her, tracking her to the old troll den they had been held captive in so many years before. There, he found her distraught over the near-wretched corpse of Galell, whom Liadrin was forced to slay. The Burning Crusade Leading the Blood Elves conjointly with Prince Kael'thas, Lor'themar watched over Quel'Thalas as its regent. However, Quel'Thalas was still in turmoil, and Lor'themar had few resources to protect the kingdom: its military was still in tatters, the Amani had been making bolder strikes in the south, and the emergence of the Wretched had further weakened the elves. To make matters worse, Kael'thas had still not returned from Outland, and the latest news Lor'themar heard of his prince did not bode well. Kael'thas had suffered considerable defections from within his ranks, and the Burning Legion was amassing for reasons unknown. The prince was vulnerable, but Lor'themar could not leave Quel'Thalas undefended while he led a campaign to assist Kael'thas on Outland. The blood elves needed allies, and they would no longer find them among the humans, dwarves, gnomes, and night elves. Kael'thas' alliance with Lady Vashj and Illidan Stormrage had soured relations between Quel'Thalas and the Alliance, and the kingdom's secession during Anasterian's rule still left bitter memories; the Alliance had no interest in fighting for Quel'Thalas, to the point that their ambassador was actively working with several night elven spies to sabotage the blood elves' arcane sanctums. The blood elves were offered support from an unlikely source: the Forsaken, under the former ranger-general Sylvanas Windrunner. Though initially skeptical of a trick, the blood elves allowed the Forsaken to assist them in terms of manpower in the Ghostlands. Through the Forsaken, Lor'themar was introduced to the wider Horde. Rumors circulated that some lingering part of her still sympathized with Quel'Thalas and its hardships. Other stories hinted that Sylvanas had ulterior motives. Whatever the truth, she arranged for Warchief Thrall and High Chieftain Cairne Bloodhoof to convene with Lor'themar and discuss such a possibility. Despite the elves' history of bitter warfare with the orcs, Lor'themar was receptive to the idea. He knew this Horde was different than the one that had ravaged Quel'Thalas in years past. He was also painfully aware that time was running out for his kingdom and his prince. The Horde's leaders also saw great promise in Lor'themar's people and considered it an act of honor to offer another race facing extinction their support. Thrall and Cairne extended the hand of peace, and Lor'themar accepted. Though thought destroyed, Dar'Khan Drathir once again managed to elude death, and again he had intentions to steal the power of the Sunwell. Magister Kaendris sent troops to defeat Dar'Khan, and sent the great traitor's head to Lor'themar. Pleased with this turn of events, and confident that a major Scourge defeat in the Ghostlands would prove the Sin'dorei's power to their critics, Lor'themar sent a letter to Thrall in which he requested an equal seat with the rest of the Horde. With the strong endorsement of Sylvanas, and revealing to the Warchief that Silvermoon's Grand Magister had received word back from Outland about what is hinted to of a clan of uncorrupted orcs, Thrall officially accepted the Sin'dorei into the Horde. The Fallen Sun The Sunwell's mortal avatar, Anveena Teague, continued to reside in Quel'Thalas under Lor'themar's protection. Only Lor'themar himself and a handful of others were aware of her presence and of what she truly was; they'd kept this information a secret even from Kael'thas. Lor'themar and his followers understood that the prince was desperate to save their people, but feared that if Kael'thas learned of Anveena, he might act without considering the consequences. The elves did not know what would happen if the avatar's power was infused into the site of the Sunwell. Quel'Thalas was already a wounded nation, and another disaster might destroy it forever. Over time, however, Lor'themar's opinion about this secrecy changed. He and his people constantly worried about Kael'thas's fate on Outland, and Lor'themar knew it was time for him to come home. Lor'themar believed the only way to bring him back was by telling him about Anveena. After Kael'thas had dispatched M'uru to Azeroth, messengers from Lor'themar set out to inform the prince about Anveena -- but they never reached him. Demonic agents of Kil'jaeden the Deceiver had infiltrated Quel'Thalas' highest circles and made sure that no word of Anveena reached Kael'thas. The prospect of restoring the Sunwell would give Kael'thas hope, and that was not what the demon lord needed. He wanted the prince to be desperate and uncertain about the future until he was firmly under control. With the Horde's support, the blood elves were able to reach Outland, but what awaited them was not the paradise Kael'thas had promised. In Shattrath, some learned of their prince's fate: Kael'thas had fallen into despair and a damning addiction to fel magic while sojourning on the shattered planet, and had betrayed Illidan in favor of Kil'jaeden, lord of the Burning Legion, who had targeted Kael'thas for a specific purpose: access to the Sunwell. The Scryers worked tirelessly to prove that in allying with the demons the prince had betrayed them all, but some blood elves did not believe these stories. It was not until gathering in Netherstorm that they saw the truth for themselves. Word of this discovery reached Lor'themar and the other ranking elves in Quel'Thalas. The news broke their hearts, but they came to a consensus. Kael'thas was lost, and it was their duty to vanquish him and end his treachery. The Horde made war on Kael'thas and his followers, the battle spreading into Tempest Keep and engulfing every corner of the dimensional fortress. It was there where the prince made his final stand. It was there where some of his own loyal subjects spilled his blood and ended his reign. Yet unbeknownst to the Horde, Kael'thas did not die. Kil'jaeden had expected the prince's defeat, and he had prepared accordingly. Kael'thas's demonic allies spirited him away and brought him back from the brink of death, leaving little of his sanity. He was now Kil'jaeden's loyal servant, and he would do whatever his master asked of him. As the war on Outland reached a climax, Kael'thas finally journeyed home to Quel'Thalas, but it was not the homecoming Lor'themar had hoped for: his prince returned at the head of a demonic army, kidnapped Anveena, briefly assaulted Silvermoon itself with his felblood elves to kidnap M'uru, and entrenched his forces on the Isle of Quel'Danas. Fury of the Sunwell Kael'thas, twisted by demonic energies, used the vast arcane resources he'd acquired on Outland to revitalize the Sunwell. Leeching Anveena's power, the well would be transformed into a gateway through which Kil'jaeden could at last enter Azeroth. Lor'themar told his people that they would endure despite the betrayal of Kael'thas, and that like Arthas before him, Kael'thas would not crush the spirit of the Sin'dorei. After a bitter battle, Kael'thas was slain and Kil'jaeden was banished back through his would-be portal. The world was spared from the Legion once more, but there were consequences: Kael'thas's meddling had tainted the Sunwell. As before, corruptive energies coursed through the fount, and they would soon spread throughout Quel'Thalas and engulf the blood elves. Lor'themar and his followers considered destroying the Sunwell again, but another solution presented itself. The Draenei prophet, Velen, had come to the Sunwell to pay his respects to M'uru, who had fallen in the battle. Little was left of the Naaru save its heart, but Velen sensed a glimmer of power in what remained of M'uru. He used the Naaru's heart to cleanse the Sunwell and transform it into a fount of Holy Light and arcane magic. Its brilliant energy blazed across land and sky for all in Quel'Thalas to see. The Sunwell was reborn, and its return heralded a promising future for the blood elves. Lor'themar personally gazed upon the restored Sunwell after its revitalization, and despite being shocked to the core, could not help but "feel nothing" in the face of the sole leadership role that now lay ahead for him, his scion branded a traitor and his people turning to him for answers in Kael'thas' stead. The Sin'dorei have generally accepted Lor'themar's rule in the absence of surviving royalty, and the blood elven sentries that had once announced that Kael'thas would lead them to power and glory now speak of Lor'themar fulfilling this role. With the death of Prince Kael'thas, and no surviving members of the Sunstrider dynasty to claim the elven crown, the future of Quel'Thalas has thus become Lor'themar's alone to guide. Kael's betrayal and the involvement of blood elven forces among Illidan's (and more damningly, the Legion's) army severely hampered relations abroad, and Lor'themar must now also work to repair his people's connections to the other races while he restores Quel'Thalas and governs its people. In the Shadow of the Sun Lor'themar, still with the fresh scars of Kaelthas' betrayal and the civil war that ran concurrent, had become the sole leader of the blood elven people. Despite his status, and despite Rommath and even Halduron's support in taking on a more prestigious role and attire, Lor'themar retains the belief that he is the regent lord - not the king - citing Anasterian's status as the last king of Quel'Thalas as reason enough not to stake that claim. After receiving numerous letters from Archmage Aethas Sunreaver, all of which Lor'themar had chosen to ignore, Aethas announces that he will be visiting Silvermoon City. After a brief encounter with Halduron regarding the contents of this visit, the ranger-general likens Lor'themar's professional attitude towards such political matters to that of a king's. Halduron goes as far as to offer Lor'themar the Silvermoon City Tabard to better look the part, though Lor'themar writes the notion off as unnecessary. Halduron reminds him that his role as a Farstrider is long behind him now and that their head of state must look the part. After observing his stoic Grand Magister, Lor'themar reflects that for all the thorn Rommath had been in his side, he can feel nothing but sympathy for the shattered man after Kael'thas' great betrayal. Lor'themar personally greets the newly-arrived Archmage, impressed with his ambition and rank for such a young elf, and decides to hear out his plea. Aethas reveals that Malygos the Spellweaver has resolved the destroy all mortal spell-casters and requests the aid of his people in dealing with the threat the crazed aspect poses, on behalf of the Kirin Tor. Though Lor'themar remains neutral in the matter, Rommath immediately denies the request, citing the Kirin Tor's refusal to assist the Sin'dorei as they faced execution in the dungeons of Dalaran. Aethas persists, though Rommath assures him that none of his magisters will assist the Kirin Tor this task. He coldly notes that only the regent lord can overrule the Grand Magister's judgment. Lor'themar asserts his authority on the matter and silences their bickering. He mentions that he has business in the south, extends his hospitality to the Archmage, and retires to his quarters. After conferring with Halduron, he concludes that perhaps aid would be acceptable if Aethas is given a boundary to work within - reporting back to Quel'Thalas directly, though not representing it officially. Halduron takes amusement in the thought and likens his words to that of a king's once more. Days later, atop his hawkstrider, Lor'themar and several Farstrider honor guards begin the journey south. Halduron expresses disdain for Lor'themar's decision to partake in the journey, though Lor'themar continues on. As he travels through the Ghostlands, Lor'themar's ranger roots cannot help but force repulsion upon him as he observes the fate that befell southern Quel'Thalas—the fate that would befall more of it were it not for the tireless efforts of those who had perished to protect it. Lor'themar arrives at his destination, the Quel'Lithien Lodge that he and his fellow Farstriders had many a time visited as heroes of their people. He is greeted by the cold response of the Quel'dorei rangers present, and after a harsh exchange with them, he throws down his weapons. Lor'themar requests an audience with a former comrade - one Ranger Lord Hawkspear, and Aurora Skycaller. It is granted, and Lor'themar comes face-to-face with the embittered Hawkspear and Skycaller. Lor'themar reveals that a number of the Sunfury had returned to Quel'Thalas, and Hawkspear asks as to whether the return of the prince's forces means Lor'themar is here to apologize on behalf of Kael'thas. Lor'themar says that would likely be so if the prince was still alive. As a shocked Hawkspear hears the tale, Lor'themar painfully tells the story of the fate that befell their scion, and Aurora concludes that the Sunwell has thus been returned to its people. Hawkspear inquires about who will take the crown of Quel'Thalas, and Lor'themar—referencing Prince Kael'thas' royal decree that King Anasterian would be the last king of Quel'Thalas—states that there are none alive with any right to it. Having informed them of this turn of events, Lor'themar mentions that now the Ghostlands have become far more secure with the Sunfury's input, he could offer the battered Quel'dorei aid and supplies. Despite Lor'themar's good intentions, however, Hawkspear is furious at the notion. He reveals that Lor'themar had banished those few who opposed Rommath's radical teachings from their home rather than lead a nation divided and that they have been forced to scrape a living within the harsh Plaguelands rather than their homes. In addition, he mentions that Horde agents on behalf of one Nathanos Blightcaller had attacked the lodge, ransacking their documents for a registry and killing several rangers in the process. Hawkspear states that these Forsaken were Lor'themar's allies and that by rights he should kill Lor'themar in retaliation, and send his head to Sylvanas. Lor'themar attempts to mend their bridges, assuring them that he was entirely unaware, though it is to no avail. Hawkspear cannot bring himself to order his death; instead, he outright demands that Lor'themar begone from the lodge and that any "aid" he dares send to Quel'Lithien will be returned to him wrapped around its bearers' hearts. The regent lord immediately leaves with his Farstriders and finds himself wounded far deeper than he had expected. Reflecting on Hawkspear's words, he makes the journey back to Silvermoon in the chilling snowfall. One of his Farstriders suggests he don his cloak, though Lor'themar can only lament that he could not possibly feel any colder. Upon his return, Aethas inquires about how his journey was conducted - specifically if as a ranger he could find some common ground with one who opposes the blood elves being allowed entry to Dalaran - another ranger named Vereesa Windrunner. After Rommath and Halduron conclude that the journey was a failure, Aethas deduces that such a thing is thus unlikely, and Lor'themar informs him that his deduction is correct. Later, Lor'themar reiterates the tale to Halduron, and reasons that he had no choice but to banish them; that he could not possibly afford to lead a nation violently divided at that point. They speak of Nathanos, and Lor'themar cannot bring himself to believe that their former comrade could have turned on the Quel'dorei so. However, Halduron encourages the embittered regent lord, and reasons that while trusting the Forsaken was a risk, no one else would fight for Quel'Thalas. Later, Lor'themar begins to consider how to deal with Aethas' request. He is interrupted by a courier, who states that an individual of importance is here to see him. Lor'themar notes that he is unavailable, though the courier informs him that the Banshee Queen will not wait. Lor'themar quickly ventures into Sunfury Spire to meet with the Dark Lady; Halduron and Rommath flanking him. He stares upon Sylvanas with a listless interest; the wounds of the Scourge invasion coming back to him after looking upon her face. Sylvanas informs him that the Horde has declared war on the Lich King, and insists that as fellow members of the Horde, the Sin'dorei dedicate troops. Lor'themar is apprehensive, citing that he had only just overcome the civil war at Quel'Danas. Sylvanas reasons that if the Sin'dorei do not mobilize, they would certainly lose Horde support - specifically, Forsaken support in their lands. With his arm twisted, Lor'themar relents and agrees to send troops to the Undercity, though Rommath is less willing to give into Sylvanas' orders. Lor'themar silences a brief argument between his enraged Grand Magister and the Dark Lady, and bids his former ranger-general a Thalassian farewell. Rommath is outraged and confronts Lor'themar for giving in to what was essentially blackmail. Lor'themar states that he does what needs to be done for the survival of Quel'Thalas, even if that means playing the role of a pawn. Rommath simply informs him that another leader of the Sin'dorei had once said something similar to him and that Rommath did not challenge him; indeed, at the time he thought him right - and that they had buried him on Quel'Danas. He leaves to inform the Blood Knight leadership of the Regent Lord's decision. Lor'themar informs Halduron of what has been decided and orders him to prepare the Farstriders for battle. Halduron also appears somewhat disheartened by Lor'themar's decision, treating him with an uncharacteristically cold courtesy, though unlike Rommath, he does not vocalize his concerns. Lor'themar then finally agrees to support Aethas' endeavor, though not on behalf of the Kirin Tor. He sends Aethas to confer with Rommath, and Lor'themar, seething, notes that Quel'Thalas is still ruled by his will alone. Wrath of the Lich King Following the Sunwell's restoration and the monumental events that transpired on Quel'Danas, Lor'themar Theron has opened the sacred site as a place of worship for his people; the Sunwell itself now heavily guarded with Arcane Guardians and Sunwell Honor Guards. He has also allowed pilgrims - both blood elven and high elven - to visit it directly. Lor'themar himself is seen standing before the Sunwell during the quest to restore Quel'Delar, alongside Rommath, Liadrin, and Auric Sunchaser. He is initially skeptical of the blade's authenticity, though quickly changes his opinion upon inspection. For a non-blood elf, Lor'themar thanks the player for returning Quel'Delar to "its rightful owners," and attempts to take it. However, the blade does not recognize him as its wielder and hurls him back across the plateau; cutting off a large portion of his health. Rommath and the Sunwell's guards move to intercept and seize the player and Auric for this apparent treachery, though after some defusing Auric is able to salvage the situation. Rommath instead demands the player begone with the blade, if it is truly not meant to be theirs. For blood elf players, Lor'themar simply observes Quel'Delar as it is purified in the Sunwell. Lor'themar, Rommath, and Auric all give words of support for the Sin'dorei player's part in restoring the blade, and Lor'themar bows before them. Lor'themar names the player a hero and inspiration to the Sin'dorei, a "symbol of our endurance in the face of tragedy and treachery," and Rommath instructs them to take the reforged blade to Archmage Aethas Sunreaver. Cataclysm With the Sunwell restored, a new path to glory now lies ahead for the blood elves. After presiding over Quel'Thalas through its darkest days, Lor'themar has resolved to lead his people into their prosperous future and has openly encouraged them to turn to the Sunwell to sate their magical addiction. While many blood elves are heeding the regent lord's words, a few are still reluctant to break their dependency on arcane magic. After the Amani Empire declared itself reborn, Halduron and the Farstriders left to do battle with them in Zul'Aman with the help of Chieftain Vol'jin and his elite forces. Overstretched, the Ranger-General also calls upon Vereesa Windrunner and her rangers to lend their aid to the battle, and protect Quel'Thalas from the Amani invasion. Lor'themar learns of Vereesa traveling to the Ghostlands, a turn of events that he appears to be irritated by. He sends a messenger to Halduron, also stationed in the Ghostlands, demanding to know the meaning behind her presence. After a brief confrontation with Halduron over his decision to invite an "exile" into their lands, Lor'themar's messenger learns of the three-way assault being put into motion by Vol'jin, Halduron, and Vereesa against Zul'Aman, and is sent back to Silvermoon with word of their plans for battle. Tides of War Lor'themar is present during the Horde leader meeting between Sylvanas Windrunner, Chieftain Vol'jin, Baine Bloodhoof, Trade Prince Gallywix, Eitrigg, Malkorok, and Garrosh himself, sitting to Garrosh's right. While most of the other leaders were prone to scrutinizing the Warchief, Lor'themar appears more geared towards (or at least tolerant of) Garrosh's side, who in turn has developed a certain respect for the regent lord. Lor'themar is impassive regarding Sylvanas's worries pertaining to the fall of Theramore, despite Sylvanas believing the Forsaken and the Sin'dorei would be most at risk of retaliation. Lor'themar ignores her repeatedly during the meeting, despite Sylvanas's attempts to play upon the regent lord's sympathy and get him to back her up. Garrosh later summons Lor'themar for a private audience, thanking him for his loyalty. When prompted to discuss the nature of said loyalty, Lor'themar makes it clear that he is loyal to the Horde, though Garrosh reminds him that he is the Horde. Lor'themar corrects him, stating that he is merely its leader. As Garrosh observes the Sin'dorei retinue leave Orgrimmar, he uneasily concludes that Theron, in particular, is worth watching. Lor'themar and Sylvanas are later expected to aid in the Theramore attack, though neither do so. Instead, Lor'themar and Halduron opt to send Kelantir Bloodblade and two ships of blood elven warriors on their behalf. Mists of Pandaria Landfall Lor'themar is summoned to Pandaria by Warchief Garrosh and leaves with a Reliquary excavation and a retinue of the Sunfury forces, rangers and Blood Knights for protection. Lor'themar is first seen in the Shrine of Two Moons alongside his bodyguard, Ellendra Palescorn, Garrosh, and Malkorok. Lor'themar clashes with Garrosh after the warchief fails to warn him of a strong mogu presence in Kun-Lai Summit, though pushes on with his orders to uncover mogu artifacts in the area. Later, Lor'themar sends Horde agents along with Ranger Orestes and Blood Knight Aenea to discreetly fight their way through the mogu-controlled Valley of the Emperors, and to capture and interrogate the mogu leaders before Garrosh – who Lor'themar concludes is skeptical of his loyalty at this point – can hamper their chances of a subtle victory. Lor'themar becomes increasingly wary of Garrosh's emulation of the mogu, a race of belligerent conquerors whose brutal reign saw them overthrown by the more moderate Pandaren. Theron returns to Silvermoon and is ordered by Garrosh to uncover the secrets of a certain mogu device. Lor'themar puts Rommath to the task and calls upon Archmage Aethas Sunreaver to assist him in figuring out this quandary. Rommath makes considerable progress with its understanding, though a rampant sha is released on Silvermoon, compelling the grand magister and Aethas – their emotions heightened by the sha – to come to blows. Horde heroes and the Silvermoon guards are able to contain the threat, and Lor'themar arrives to bear witness to it. Lor'themar reiterates his past as a ranger, and why the Sin'dorei are part of the modern Horde. However, coming under the same disregard and scrutiny on behalf of Garrosh as the blood elves had suffered under Garithos years before, Lor'themar considers looking into “Old Alliances.” Rumors of Lor'themar's dissatisfaction with Garrosh's leadership begin to spread within the Horde's ranks, and Theron himself enters into talks with King Varian Wrynn to negotiate Quel'Thalas back into the Alliance. Theron then waits in Garrosh'ar Advance while Garrosh and Baine interrogate Shan Kien. Garrosh organized a heist in Darnassus that led to the blaming of the blood elves and thus sabotaging Theron's diplomatic efforts. With Fanlyr Silverthorn's help, members of the Horde take the Divine Bell from the Alliance and send it to Silvermoon. Jaina Proudmoore, leader of the Kirin Tor, is quickly able to discover that someone within her organization helped the Horde circumvent her wards. Enraged at what she believes to be another betrayal, Jaina leads a purge of the Sunreavers from Dalaran, with many being imprisoned while others killed. Rommath himself leads a rescue mission that sees Aethas and a number of Sunreavers rescued, though many more are said to still be imprisoned in the Violet Hold. Lor'themar and Halduron quickly move to oversee the return of the rescued elves in the Court of the Sun. After giving a speech about how Jaina's purge was inexcusable and her actions reaffirm his belief in supposed Alliance bigotry and the fact they also had led the blood elves back to Hellscream's Horde to Rommath, Halduron, and Aethas, Lor'themar concludes that Garrosh had bought his new treasure with the blood of Lor'themar's people, and hopes dearly that it destroys him. Lor'themar orders Rommath to summon the magi and add the Sunreavers' strength to his own, and for Halduron to assemble the rangers. Rommath comments that Lor'themar would make "a fine Warchief", and noting that it might come to that. Theron demands his blades and vows that the next move will belong to him. Rise of the Thunder King Lor'themar aboard his destroyer, the Crimson Treader. Lor'themar takes command of the Horde forces moving against the newly-returned Thunder King, christening his force (a coalition of Sunreavers, Magisters, and Rangers, among others,) the Sunreaver Onslaught. With Garrosh focusing solely on attacking the Alliance from Domination Point, Lor'themar mobilizes the Onslaught against the threat Lei Shen poses to all of Pandaria. Lor'themar's reasoning is twofold: for justice, and to claim the emperor's weaponry for himself, as leverage against Garrosh. Lor'themar suspects that a Horde uprising is on the cards, and believes it is best to be prepared for it. The conflict on the isle poses the first major martial affair Lor'themar has engaged in since being named regent lord, and Theron expresses that it will be good to find himself in the midst of battle again. From his destroyer, the Crimson Treader, Lor'themar goes about forming an alliance with the Shado-Pan. Lor'themar oversees construction of the Dawnseeker Promontory, directing agents of the Horde to strike against the Kirin Tor's base camp and to back up Halduron's attempts to battle the Zandalari. As the war effort progresses, Lor'themar personally leads the Sunreavers' attacks against the Thunder King's stronghold, the regent lord's presence on the front lines posing a danger to his person that Scout Captain Elsia is fearful of; however, Lor'themar maintains that getting his hands dirty is long overdue. Lor'themar commandeers the Lightning Vein Mine after the Rangers finish off its defenders, and Theron plans to have Horde metalsmiths study mogu fabrication techniques for his own ends. Later, the Regent Lord met with Taran Zhu and Taoshi who prepared the attack on Stormsea Landing. When Lor'themar saw Choker of Storms he immediately recognized to be a powerful artifact and claimed that Aethas will examine it. Lor'themar ultimately leads the Horde advance into the Bloodied Crossing, aiding Lord Taran Zhu's assault on the Thunder King's stronghold. Both Elsia and Aethas aid him in this task, along with a contingent of rangers. Lor'themar's forces are not alone, however -- Lady Jaina Proudmoore herself leads the Alliance advance into the courtyard. Lor'themar states that he will deal with Jaina himself if need be, and the Horde and Alliance groups focus on dealing with Shan Bu's legions before turning to one another. Lor'themar and Jaina face off after Shan Bu is dealt with. Lor'themar demands the release of the Sunreavers from the Violet Hold, professing their innocence in Garrosh's raid on Darnassus. Jaina rebukes him with the notion that they are prisoners of war, and that she will let him leave alive if Aethas is handed over to her. Theron refuses this demand, though the parties are interrupted by an injured Taran Zhu, who orders both Lor'themar and Jaina to stand down and move on from this conflict. After some convincing (Jaina citing the Horde's lack of effort with peace, Lor'themar stating his duty to protect his sovereign people), Lor'themar and Jaina agree to retreat bloodlessly. Jaina makes clear that no true peace will be achieved while Garrosh Hellscream rules the Horde, though, to her surprise, Lor'themar states that that is precisely why he wishes to conserve his strength today. Jaina's expression softens at his answer, and the two leaders leave their "parley" with courteous bows. Ultimately, Lor'themar acquires the leverage he had sought to find on the isle: heroes of the Horde deliver to the regent lord a crystal charged with the power of the Dark Animus, which Lor'themar uses to re-empower a dormant Animus Golem at the promontory. Lor'themar puts his top archmages to the task of extensively studying it. Escalation Lor'themar comes into contact with Chieftain Vol'jin of the Darkspear Tribe and throws his support behind Vol'jin's burgeoning rebellion to overthrow Garrosh. However, with the Warchief oppressing, arresting, and executing members of the Darkspear as Lor'themar is still finishing up on the Isle of Thunder (and across the sea beside), Vol'jin is forced to take a more immediate approach and declares open rebellion against Garrosh. Siege of Orgrimmar After the Sha of Pride was unearthed in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, Lorewalker Cho fled the scene to get help, returning with both Lor'themar and Jaina. Jaina tells the Regent Lord that she is not surprised that Garrosh's arrogance unleashed the Sha upon the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. They also notice that Garrosh left Gorehowl behind. Lor'themar, along with Sylvanas's Forsaken and most of the Alliance, returns from Pandaria and storm the Bladefist Bay. On board, Theron and Sylvanas discussed if she can raise dead elves. He forbade it but did not care about the human ones. After capturing the bay and docks from the hands of the Dragonmaw orcs led by Warlord Zaela atop of Galakras, he and his blood elves make contact with Vol'jin and Baine at the front gates of Orgrimmar and arrive to aid them. Lor'themar is present along with the rest of the Horde's leadership (barring Ji Firepaw, who was injured earlier in the siege) at the defeat and arrest of Garrosh. When Thrall names Vol'jin the new Warchief, Lor'themar bows in respect. War Crimes Lor'themar, accompanied by Halduron, was present during Garrosh Hellscream's trial on Pandaria, along with the other leaders of the Horde and Alliance. He took an issue with the Celestials serving as Garrosh's sole judges, jury, and executioners, though Taran Zhu assured his friend that would not be the case. Lor'themar agreed with Vol'jin's proposition to seat Baine as Garrosh's defender, thinking him suitable for the role, though believed it was a mistake to veto Varian as their former leader's accuser. Theron and Vereesa exchanged positive courtesies during the trial, to Sylvanas' surprise. In a Thalassian conversation, the regent lord and the dark lady discussed the day's outcomes; acknowledging Lor'themar's lingering resentment towards her from their past conflict, Sylvanas again tried to foster a "partnership" between them, to no avail. After Garrosh escaped, Theron and many others heard the verdict from the August Celestials. Legion Lor'themar witnessed the death of Vol'jin in the Grommash Hold and was present at his funeral ceremony in the Dranosh'ar Blockade. He fought against the Felblade Assassins that infiltrated the place. Following the end of the Argus Campaign, Lor'themar Theron was present at the Orgrimmar parade. He rode a red-plumed hawkstrider and was accompanied by the blood elves living in Orgrimmar. He and Sylvanas briefly gazed at each other and nodded. Afterwards, he attended a dinner with the Horde leaders after the defeat of the Burning Legion. Battle for Azeroth Lor'themar agreed with Lady Liadrin's positive opinion on the Nightborne of Suramar, considering their kingdoms much alike. He invited the Nightborne leader, First Arcanist Thalyssra, to Silvermoon for a visit. Concurrently, he entertained another guest, his old Farstrider comrade Alleria Windrunner, who had come to try and convince the regent lord to have Quel'Thalas leave the Horde and rejoin the Alliance. Lor'themar reacted curtly to Alleria's offer, stating only that he'd hoped she would return to Silvermoon out of love for her homeland, not as the boy-king's messenger. Alleria asked whether his words were truly his own, or if the noble ranger she'd known had simply become her sister's mouthpiece; Alleria's link to the void was also an issue between them, and Alleria accepted that her offer had been anticipated and spurned. Before leaving, she requested to visit the Sunwell, as it had been a thousand years from her perspective since she'd last laid eyes on it. Rommath, suspicious, as opposed to it, but Lor'themar overruled him, claiming that whatever else she'd become, Alleria was a daughter of Quel'Thalas and he would not deny her a pilgrimage. Lor'themar's first contact with Thalyssra was more positive; the two quickly endeared themselves to one another. The group took Rommath's portal to the Sunwell, but the holy site was shortly after attacked by void beasts who had been brought forth by Alleria's presence. Lor'themar took part in fighting off the void's agents, including a massive void horror attempting to contaminate the Sunwell directly. After the battle, Lor'themar dismissed Rommath's attempt to have Alleria seized as a saboteur, but banished her on the grounds that her presence posed a direct threat to Quel'Thalas. Lor'themar apologized to Thalyssra for the unexpected turn of events, but the Nightborne leader dismissed this, considering the battle a display of his dedication to his people and traditions. Thalyssra then pledged Suramar to the Horde's cause, and Lor'themar assured her that Silvermoon's gates would be open to her. Battle for Lordaeron Lor'themar was one of the leaders of the Horde that fought in the Battle for Lordaeron defending the Ruins of Lordaeron. In the end, he escaped with Sylvanas and Baine. See WoWPedia Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Rangers Category:Farstriders Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas